


Wonderstruck

by ghyx



Series: Loona Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing Girls, cuteness, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghyx/pseuds/ghyx
Summary: Kahei meets a girl named Sooyoung in the library, she's taken with her from the very first moment she lays eyes on her.





	Wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts AU! I have so much plan for this series I hope you all like it! This is currently unedited, I will try to edit it later but please tell me if you see any mistakes!

              The first time Kahei saw Sooyoung was in the Hogwarts library, Haseul had been worried about not being ready for test so naturally Kahei went to study with her. Haseul was more than ready for the test, but that didn’t stop her from working and worrying. Being in Ravenclaw and over-studying kind of went hand in hand so Kahei never complained. Kahei felt well prepared for her own test so after reviewing the material she went around the library finding books in different and obscure topics for fun. It’s when Kahei is turning a corner, her hand running along the spines of the books around. A spell she had cast picks out books she would be interested in adding them to the pile floating and following behind her. Kahei looks away from the shelf beside her and sees a girl with her back turned to her, she’s standing on her tip toes reaching for a book somewhere above her. Her long black hair slides against her back, shiny and straight. Kahei feels captivated and she hasn’t even seen the girls face. The pile of books that had been following her lightly hits her in the back which pulls her from her thoughts, she clears her throat and the girl turns in surprise. Kahei is only more taken with the girl when she sees her face, it’s beautiful and soft. She almost forgets to breath.

              “Um, what book are you looking for?” She asks her after clearing her throat.

              “The evolution and uprising of orcs.” The girl says after a moment. Kahei pulls her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the shelves, a moment later the book floated down into the nameless girls’ hand.

              “Oh, thank you!” She says cheerfully, Kahei smiles a little. “Five years here and I still forget to do stuff like that. I’m Yves.” She says leaning forward and offering Kahei her hand. “Thank you.”

              “Vivi, and it’s no problem.” When her skin touched Yves’ it was like a fire was lit at her fingertips and licked up her arm, filling her whole body.

              “Um, Yves is actually my English name.” Yves explains. “I’m actually Korean, my real name is Sooyoung.”

              “Really?” Kahei grins. “I’m Chinese, my real name is Kahei.” And that’s how it all starts

* * *

 

              Unfortunately, Kahei doesn’t really get to talk to Sooyoung much after that. Other than greeting each other in the corridors and waving to each other from across the great hall they didn’t have many opportunities with being in different houses and years. Usually things like that wouldn’t stop Kahei from being friends with someone, with all of her other friends from different houses she would just go over and sit at their table or see if they wanted to play some quidditch, but it was different with Yves. The Slytherin gave Vivi a fluttering feeling in her stomach she makes her nervous and Kahei isn’t sure how to deal with that, so she chooses to ignore it for the most part.

              That is until Jinsoul and Yeojin drag her along to one of their owl racing meets. At some point every month a little group within Hogwarts gets together with their owls to see which bird is the fastest. Kahei had been a few times before as Jinsoul had somehow been apart of the little group since her first day at Hogwarts, sometimes Kahei wondered if she was the one who started the whole thing. September was coming to a close and they still hadn’t had their racing event when Jinsoul and several other students received their invitations at breakfast one day. The Hufflepuff rushed over to Kahei’s table inviting her and Haseul to come with her, stopping to talk to another blonde further down the table once the two had agreed.

              Now Kahei was standing between Haseul and Yeojin as everyone and their owls got ready for the race. Yeojin was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watched Jinsoul set up, to keep rivalry at bay Jinsoul and Yeojin had an agreement to switch off every other month so there wouldn’t be a rivalry between the two.

              “They’re our biggest competition.” Yeojin whispers to Kahei and Haseul who hadn’t been to any of the owl racing meetings in a few months. Kahei looks over at where the first year is pointing, her breath catches in her throat as she takes in the sight of a laughing Sooyoung. The Korean girl is tucking her dark hair behind her ear as she giggles, petting the chest of an owl that sits atop a short blonde girls’ shoulder.

              “Yves?” Kahei asks without much thought.

              “You know her?” Yeojin looks at Vivi with a spark of interest shining in her young eyes.

              “I met her once in the library.” She says with a shrug, as if it was causal and met nothing – and perhaps it did mean nothing to Sooyoung.

              “Oh.” Yeojin deflates like a week-old helium balloon. She clearly hoped Kahei would have some kind of info on the Slytherin. “It always comes down to us and them.” The youngest continues.

              “Yves and Chaewon are nice.” Jinsoul cuts in, easily catching up with their conversation.

              “I don’t care if their nice!” Yeojin whines. “I want victory!”

              “So tiny, so cute, and so evil.” Haseul says fondly, patting the other girl on the cheek.

              “How did you end up in Hufflepuff?” Jinsoul asks with a small shake of her head. Kahei turns away to look over at Yves and her blonde friend – Chaewon – who Kahei recognized from the Ravenclaw common room. Sooyoung looked just as stunning as the first time Vivi had seen her dark hair was tucked behind her ear on one side, her skin looked soft and glowy in the dim candle light. Kahei knew she had a problem because she was extremely taken with the other girl and she had only spoken to her once! She’d need a lot of counseling time with Haseul and the other girls (minus Yeojin who didn’t like talking about feeling) to get over her dumb little crush.

              “Hey it’s starting.” Haseul’s voice and Jinsoul brush past pull Vivi from her thoughts. Yeojin pushes ahead of Haseul and Kahei, the two Ravenclaw’s look over to Yves and Chaewon. The blonde moves over as Jinsoul stands next to her, they all greet each other kindly as the others line up. Those standing around to watch move to the sides of the owlery.

* * *

 

              Vivi watches on with Haseul as Yeojin and a good portion of Hufflepuff house cheer on Jinsoul and her winning owl, Loona. The two Ravenclaws begin to follow after the cheerful group who begin to quite down as they realize their out of bed in the middle of the night.

              “Kahei.” A voice calls out behind them, Kahei turns her arm slipping out of Haseul who only turns to look for a moment before moving on to give the two space.

              “Sooyoung,” She smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. “Hi, how are you? Oh, I’m sorry you didn’t win.”

              “Oh, don’t worry about that.” Sooyoung chuckles and waves her off. “It’s just for fun anyway.”

              “Tell that to my little friend Yeojin.” Vivi chuckles as Yves moves closer. “She acts like this is war or something.”

              “Well, then I’m glad she won.”

              “Technically Jinsoul and Loona won but it’s a victory for all.”

              “Of course.” Sooyoung chuckles. “I’m glad to see you again. We haven’t really had the chance to talk much since we met.”

              “I know. I’m sorry about that.”

              “It’s not your fault.” Sooyoung reassures her. “Student life is a busy one, no worries. But we should hang out in the great hall or something.” The Korean girl says as she makes her way to the entrance of the owlery.

              “That would be great!” Kahei says a bit too enthusiastically then an oddly bold part of herself decides to speak. “Do you wanna met for lunch this Hogsmeade weekend?” Yves turns around so she’s fully facing Vivi.

              “Like a date?” Sooyoung asks, Kahei can hear her heart pounding in her ears as her stomach churns anxiously.

              “Oh, yes…if you like, that is.” She blushes and looks down, glancing up at the other girl through her eyelashes. Yves face breaks out in a smile.

              “I Would love that!” Vivi looks in surprise, her heart jumping in her chest.

              “G-great! I’ll…we’ll set everything up then?”

              “Sounds good. I’ll see you later Kahei.” Sooyoung flutters her fingers in a wave and then leaves the owlery with a flip of her dark hair.

* * *

 

              To say Kahei’s friends were amazed by her daring act of asking out the Slytherin girl out be an understatement. Haseul had stared at Vivi for a good fifteen minutes in shock, and Yeojin refused to believe the Ravenclaw until she saw her and Sooyoung setting up their date.

              The night before the big day Jungeun and Jiwoo sneak into Ravenclaw tower to help Vivi and Haseul pick out her date outfit. Seeing Jungeun and Jiwoo leaning against each other, cuddling on her four-poster bed, giggling secrets in each other’s ears, and sharing sweet kisses when they thought no one was looking made Kahei long for that between her and Sooyoung. She had to keep reminding herself it was just one date, just a crush. Things could not work out, they may not be good as a couple. Usually Kahei didn’t fall so hard and she was prone to lots of little crushes that soon went away. She use to have a huge crush on Haseul until they became friends and she saw they were better off as just friends – too alike.

              “Oh! You should wear the baby blue skirt!” Jiwoo speaks up with a clap of her hands pulling Vivi from her thoughts.

              “Ooo, yeah! And put it with the white skirt and those shoes-!” Jungeun says, pointing at the items as she speaks. “And you will look super cute and date worthy!”

              “But no one is cuter or more date worthy than me, right?” Jiwoo says her girlfriend with a little pout and raised her eyebrows. Jungeun wraps an arm around Jiwoo’s shoulders.

              “Of course, babe.” She says before she presses a kiss to the Hufflepuff’s cheek. It’s then that Kahei decides she should send them all out.

* * *

 

              Kahei waits outside the _Three Broomsticks_ nervously flattening out her skirt or playing with the hem, rolling her ring on and off her finger, and picking loose strands of hair or lint from her blouse.

              “I hope you haven’t been waiting very long, Kahei.” Vivi looks up at the sound of Sooyoung saying her name. For a moment she feels breathless, once again Yves looks amazing. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, strands of hair framing her face, and she’s wearing a pair of jeans and black cardigan. Kahei thinks she’s found the most prefect girl she’s ever seen.

              “I haven’t been waiting long at all.” She promises once she’s caught her breath.

              “Good! Let’s get a drink.” Sooyoung says, grabbing Kahei’s hand to pull her into the pub.

* * *

 

              Kahei and Sooyoung spend the day drinking butter beer, feeding each other Honeydukes’  chocolates, and at one point they run into Kang Chanhee and Kim Youngkyun hiding out in the woods beyond the shrieking shack.

              “Whatcha doing boys?” Yves asks as she pops a chocolate in her mouth, smirking slightly. Vivi has to hide her giggle in the other girls shoulder when the boys jumped in surprise.

              “Geez, Yves! You scared the shit out of me.” Chanhee groaned as he looked back at the two girls. The boy was already turned and staring at them, a hand pressed to his chest. Vivi knows both boys from the countless amount of times Haseul had written them up.

              “Oh, you finally asked out the Ravenclaw you’ve been pin-!”

              “Seriously, what are you two doing?” She says quickly cutting Youngkyun off.

              “Well, you know how couples like to go in the shrieking shack? We’re just messing with them once they do.” Chanhee explained with a little shrug.

              “What spells are you using?” Kahei asks, making the other girl look at her in surprise, as well as the two boys. “What? I probably know some you don’t, I am a sixth year Ravenclaw after all.”

              The girls spend a good half an hour helping the boys spook gullible couples going into the shack. Vivi casts a silencing charm around them so no one hears their laughter as well as a spell to keep them hidden as they pull off their elaborate pranks. It was more fun than it should have been and was something Kahei would never be able to tell Haseul about until they were several years out of Hogwarts.

              “We should get out of here.” Yves whispers in her ear as it’s nearing the end of the trip time. “I want to have you to myself a little bit more.” Vivi’s stomach flutters and she smiles shyly back.

              “Let’s go then.”             

              “Bye boys!” Sooyoung calls as she grabs Kahei’s hands and pulls the other girl from the forest.

* * *

 

              “I’d really like to do this again.” Sooyoung whispers to the Kahei, later on while their sitting in one of the carriages that brings them back to the castle.

              “Me too.” Vivi says, cheeks warm. Yves’ smile is blinding as she leans over until there’s only a breath between them.

              “Can I kiss you?” She asks in a whisper, Kahei can hear her heart beating loudly in her ears and feel her hands turn sweaty.

              “Yes, please.” She breaths out. Sooyoung swoops down and presses her mouth to the older girls’. Their lips move in soft harmony as Vivi reaches up to place her hands on Yves’ cheeks and Yves finds her hands coming up to press into Kahei’s sides.

 

That moment was the start of a beautiful and loving relationship that seemed to set off an interesting series of events as three groups of friends come together as one.

* * *

 

_ Coming up on Ghyx’s Loona Hogwarts AU Series: _

**Surrender:** Jungeun’s relationship with her girlfriend Jiwoo will be tested after a summer spent together.

 **Crafty:** Headgirl Haseul catches second year Yeojin doing something she shouldn’t be, they find a way to bond even more through a good meal and a slip for detention.

 **Scheme:** Haseul and Jinsoul get far too involved in Yeojin and Yerim's lives.

 **Foolish:** Chaewon makes a bad decision as she plans for her long-awaited date with Hyejoo, things may just work out in the end.

 **Blossom:** Jinsoul loves to talk about her plant collection but no one ever really listens that is except for Yerim.

 **Cheerful** : Hyunjin’s crush is pretty obvious to everyone around her and Heejin, luckily the Gryffindor Keeper isn’t that observant.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next part! Also please leave a review with your thoughts or come talk to me or request things on my tumblrs.  
> mainblog: eunhaswifey  
> sideblog: starlighthansol


End file.
